Les femmes du quartier rebelle
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Un salon de coiffure, plein de voix de femmes. C'est un jour important pour elles, ces femmes d'Alep.


Yo !

Cette histoire se déroule en novembre 2016, pendant les bombardements d'Alep par le gouvernement Syrien. Oui, joie.

C'est cependant purement fictif, et je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment réaliste.

Écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Quartier. »

Bonne lecture !

 **Les femmes du quartier rebelle**

Le salon de coiffure est animé de voix de femmes, exclusivement. Les murs sont de pierres nues, les lavabos sales et les magazines sur la table datent presque tout d'il y a quelques années, mais aucune des femmes ne le remarque vraiment : ici, c'est un deuxième chez elles, elles viennent ici tous les jours, quand leurs maris vont faire les fiers avec des armes et des idéaux. Elles, elles ont plus important aujourd'hui : Yuffie va se marier, et ça, ça se fera en grande pompe. Sinon tout Alep, tout le quartier est avec elle et son mari. En la peignant, Kairi jure.

« Franchement, tu aurais dû me ramener ton fiancé ! J'aurais eu plus à faire avec ses cheveux à lui. »

Toutes les femmes rient d'un même coup, et la vieille Aqua vient caresser les cheveux de la coiffeuse. Elles sont comme une mère et sa fille, toutes les deux, et Kairi se laisse aller. Elle continue de fulminer.

« Tout de même, tes cheveux étaient si beaux, et si lisses … C'est dommage que tu les aies coupé.

—S'il-te-plaît, Kairi. »

La coiffeuse grimace. Assise sur sa chaise, Xion rit un peu. Ça n'est pas drôle, pourtant, Yuffie s'est presque arraché les cheveux du crâne à la mort de son père, quand il dirigeait encore les rebelles, mais voir ses amies se lancer des piques ne manque pas de l'amuser. Même si c'est un peu dur, il faut continuer à vivre. Elle regarde Naminé, la sœur de Kairi, qu'une maladie à condamnée à une blondeur qu'elle cache. Elle lui frappe l'épaule.

« Tu pourrais retirer ton voile, quand même. Kairi va faire tes cheveux.

—Elle est déjà occupée avec ceux de Yuffie.

—Allez, quoi, montre-les nous encore, ils sont trop beaux t'es cheveux. Moi, si j'étais blonde …

—Oui, mais toi tu n'es pas blonde. »

Xion lève les mains en signe de paix. Elle ne renonce pas pour autant. Elles sont entre elles, et avec un peu de chance, au bout de quelques heures de babillages, Naminé serait assez détendue pour laisser tomber le voile. Xion retire le sien à peu près aussitôt qu'elle entre ici, puisqu'aucun homme ne vient jamais. Elle va dans l'arrière boutique et revient avec une bassine d'eau, une brosse et des huiles. Elle la pose sous l'endroit où elle était assise et reprend sa place, se déchaussant pour plonger les pieds dans l'eau. Elle les lave avec application et les huile, puis les sèche, et sort un flacon de sa poche pour s'appliquer à venir chaque ongle un par un. Naminé soupire.

« Quoi ?

—Encore avec ça ? Pourquoi tu mets du rouge sur tes pieds ? C'est vulgaire.

—Et alors ? Moi j'aime bien. Et puis personne ne le verra.

—C'est vulgaire et inutile.

—Les filles ! »

Elles regardent simultanément Aqua, et se taisent. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre dehors, et Kairi commande :

« Naminé, va fermer les volets. »

Sa sœur y va aussitôt, avec des gestes simples et répétitifs qu'elle connaît par cœur. Yuffie tente de regarder par la fenêtre, mais Kairi ramène sa tête vers le miroir.

« Tu bouges pas, toi.

—C'est qui ?

—On s'en fiche, Yuffie. C'est toi, et tes cheveux trop courts.

—Ça lui va bien, je trouve.

—Xion, ne la ramène pas. Toi, tu n'avais aucune raison de te couper les cheveux.

—La solidarité, ça te parle ?

—L'esthétique, ça te parle ? Et la morale ?

—Tu peux me dire où est la morale dans mes cheveux ? Si la tienne est là, je comprends pourquoi Allah t'as donné un mari si stupide. »

Kairi veut se mettre en colère, mais elle voit sa sœur rire, alors elle ne dit rien. Elle retient dans sa barbe le « Au moins, il m'en a donné un. » facile qui lui titille la langue. Un bruit plus fort, plus proche, et elles savent que ça ne sont pas des coups de feu. C'est plus lourd. Mais elles continuent. Elles ne seront nulle part plus en sécurité qu'ici. Une légère secousse, de la poussière tombe du plafond sur les cheveux de Yuffie. Kairi crie.

« Ça, c'est une autre vertu du voile, les filles. »

Dit Naminé, seule avec les cheveux encore propres. Xion tire la langue.

« C'est bien, t'as les cheveux propres, mais ça sert à rien si on les voit pas.

—Je les montre à qui je veux.

—Et quoi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

—Pas le moins du monde. »

Xion grogne puérilement. La porte s'ouvre au moment d'un troisième bruit sourd. Une troisième bombe, elles en sont sûres. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme, et elles paniquent aussitôt. Xion renfile ses chaussures, Aqua couvre ses cheveux, Kairi met un foulard sur ses épaules et Yuffie se recroqueville sur sa chaise. Seule Naminé est à peu près calme. Elle est toujours présentable. L'homme est occidental, et elles ont peur. Elles ne voient pas son visage, seulement sa peau blanche par le débardeur. La casquette de l'homme tombe et ses cheveux blonds coulent partout. Il se redresse, et les femmes remarquent sa poitrine. L'homme est une femme. Elle a des yeux paniqués et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle ouvre la bouche.

« Vous parlez quelle langue ? »

Elle pose la question deux fois, en arabe littéraire et en kurde, si bien qu'Aqua se tourne vers elle.

« Je parle kurde. Les filles parlent l'arabe d'ici, mais on comprend toutes le tien. »

La femme jure dans sa barbe et s'effondre au sol. Les femmes la regardent curieusement, avant que ce soit Yuffie qui intervienne. Elle retire tous les magazines de la table, manquant de renverser le thé qu'elle pose par terre et avec les autres allonge l'étrangère sur la table.

La femme gémit. Pendu à son cou, un gros appareil photographique. Elle se redresse d'un coup. Elle dit en arabe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Il faut fuir, les bombes ne vont pas s'arrêter.

—Ouais, on sait. »

Elle regarde Xion, qui lui a répondu en arabe syrien. Elle comprend, étrangement. Ça fait pourtant à peine cinq jours qu'elle est arrivée ici. Naminé la fait se rallonger. Elle parle un arabe étrange, à moitié dialecte, à moitié langue littéraire.

« Montre-moi ta jambe, il faut la soigner. »

En effet, une grosse blessure scinde la cuisse de la photographe, d'où s'écoule un sang épais et noir. Naminé reprend en syrien.

« Xion, tu m'apporterais une nouvelle bassine d'eau ? Il ne faut pas que ça coagule, ou elle souffrira de trop.

—Ouais, si Dieu veut.

—Xion. »

La plus jeune de toutes se lève, et prend avec elle la bassine d'eau à présent sale, pour aller dans l'arrière-boutique. On entend une autre bombe, et l'étrangère sursaute.

« Reste tranquille. »

Lui dit Naminé, mais elle a peur. Aqua demande, en arabe d'ici.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

—Larxène. Je suis journaliste.

—Il faut qu'on te dise, on s'en doutait. »

Sur ces mots, Xion pose la bassine, et tend un bout de drap à Naminé. Cette dernière prend sur la table de coiffure une paire de ciseaux à cheveux, et quoique Kairi aurait voulu grincer, elle ne dit pas mot, et laisse sa sœur déchirer d'un grand coup le pantalon camouflage de Larxène. De toute façon, elle les lavera bien un jour.

Naminé s'affaire à la blessure, et l'étrangère semble toujours parler de fuir. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Elle a déjà travaillé sur des lieux de catastrophes naturelles, elle a vu des gens devenir des monstres à cause de la peur, elle les a vu courir comme des dératés. Mais Aqua a juste refait du thé, et Xion en boit une tasse, sereine. Kairi continue de coiffer Yuffie, et Naminé, quoiqu'affairée, reste calme. Est-elle dans une autre dimension ?

« Mais … qui êtes-vous ? »

Elles disent ne à une leur nom, et Larxène essaie de les mémoriser. Avec un peu de chances, elles survivraient et Larxène pourrait les citer comme ses sauveuses. Même si elle n'avait que peu d'espoir.

« Et vous n'avez pas peur ? »

Les cinq femmes éclatent d'un rire commun, et c'est Naminé qui parle d'abord, toujours dans son semi-dialecte.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, la peur est inutile. Si Allah a décidé que nous mourrions, nous mourrons et c'est tout. »

Larxène baisse les yeux. La spiritualité était une chose qui la dépasse de beaucoup. Xion a un rire amer.

« Ouais, enfin, c'est surtout qu'on peut rien faire.

—Le ciel tombera sur toi si tu médis d'Allah.

—Je médis pas de lui ! Je crois en Allah, c'est Allah qui croit pas en moi. »

Larxène ne comprend pas très bien ce qui se dit, mais comprend que ça parle de religion. Les autres ne disent rien, comme si c'était une conversation récurrente. Elles ont donc le temps de se disputer comme d'habitude, pendant que tombent les bombes. Elles sont incroyables. Larxène se calme un peu, malgré la douleur dans sa jambe. Tout est fermé, ici, et elles vont rester enfermer, juste toutes les six pendant des heures, si elles ne meurent pas avant.

Larxène se dit qu'elles sont fortes, ses femmes. Les femmes du quartier rebelle.

.

.


End file.
